DragonBall GU Episode 8
by LinkGoku
Summary: Number 8 is here!


DragonBall GU Episode 8 A New Challenger

Last time, on DragonBall GU. In Sabu's final moments of his life he tired to take out the proud saiyan prince Vegeta. But with his super saiyan 4 powers he proved that Sabu was nothing more but a joke compared to him. Orion wanting nothing to do with weakness kills his loyal minion in cold blood. Now with only Vegeta powerful enough to stand up against Orion, the fight for earth breaks out. With most of his power put into one attack, Vegeta fails to stop the monster Orion. Now as Orion laughs the others are helpless only to watch. Can he be stopped? Is Vegeta strong enough? Find out on today's exciting episode of DBGU!!

Vegeta: I..I don't believe it…..how could he have moved that fast?

Orion: Hahahhahaha, Fool. With all that smoke and your little fireworks going off a small child could have walked out of there and you wouldn't have even known.

Vegeta: What did you say!?

Vegeta powers up and rushes to Orion. Orion does not move but only smiles as Vegeta comes at him at break neck speeds.

Orion: Hmmmmmm

Orion lifts his arms up in front of him and his arms becomes a huge metal shield, bouncing Vegeta back away from him when he threw out a punch.

Vegeta: What the hell?

Orion: hmhmhmhmhm. I can create my body to become any type of metal. And manipulate that metal to use in any way I want. 

Vegeta: Grrrr. I'm getting sick of all these little tricks!

Vegeta fazes behind Orion and throws out a kick, which Orion blocks by sticking his arm up. Then at the same time Vegeta kicks out his other leg down by Orion's legs, but he catches that one with his hand and throws Vegeta. He walks over to him.

Vegeta: Darn. Darn it. 

Orion walks to Vegeta and laughs.

Orion: Ha. This is all to easy Vegeta. 

Orion kicks Vegeta in the gut sending him flying yards away. Vegeta crashes hard on the ground face down, then flips to his back. 

Vegeta: Ahhhh..

Vegeta begins to stand up. Orion is walking towards him, still smiling. Orion: Come now Vegeta. Let me see the strength of your race. 

Vegeta: coughs up blood Ahhhh, im going to kill you!

Vegeta powers up again and Orion runs up to his side and places his hand up to his chest firing a blast which sends Vegeta flying.

Orion: hmmm. This is getting boring. If your not going to fight me with your full power then you have no reason to live. 

Vegeta stands back up after the attack. His eyes closed, he speaks in a calm voice.\

Vegeta: You want true power huh?

Vegeta opens his eyes, starring at Orion. Smirking, begins to power up. A black aura forms around him.

Vegeta: This is a power I have not used in a long time. That fool wizard bought it out of me and I lost it when I failed to kill Majin Buu and only myself. But, I have learned to open it at command. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Vegeta's power flies as the earth begins to shake underneath everyone. 

Piccolo: What is this? It like when he was fighting Majin Buu.. Wait, you cant be telling me that he's unlocked that power?! But, how?

Trunks: Yeah, dads been doing some weird training lately. And your right about this power….didn't he have an M on his head too?

Piccolo: Does it matter? All I know is, he's going to rip this planet apart with this energy! Vegeta! You have to stop!

Vegeta eyes turn to where Piccolo is standing.

Vegeta: Don't be a fool Piccolo, I have this down. 

Vegeta turns back to Orion.

Vegeta: Now then, witness a power unlike the gods have ever seen! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Orion: Where is this power coming from? This is unexpected.

Vegeta: Ugh..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Orion: So, you think with this little "energy jump" your going to win? Ha.

Orion fires a black blast at Vegeta, an explosion surrounds him but clears fast as Vegeta still powers up.

Orion: What?!

Vegeta: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A huge explosion takes in around Vegeta as Orion watches. As the smoke begins to clear the form of Vegeta appears.

Piccolo: Ahhhh!

Trunks: Whoa….

Tien finally wakes up. He shakes his head and stands up. Suddenly he snaps awake completely at the power being felt.

Tien: What in the world! Who is that!?

Trunks: Its my father. 

18: ………

The smoke clears and there stands Vegeta. Still super saiyan 4 form but now his red hair has turned black, the hair on his head slightly red and black, and an M similar to that of Babidi's victims in the middle of his forehead. Majin Vegeta has returned.

Vegeta: Now then.

Orion: Ahhhh….ugh…

Vegeta: Lets get this started. This form may not last long, I haven't had much time practicing in it. Now that I have learned how to unlock the full evil in my heart the power I once had is now a part of the power I have now. You can call me Super Majin Vegeta.

Vegeta smirks at this comment and stares down the shaken Orion. 

Orion: ……..

Orion stops shaking and begins to smirk again. 

Orion: Well now, I guess I may have been wrong to judge to fast. Maybe there is still help for the earth. Not for long though. 

Vegeta: Is that so….

Vegeta fazes right behind Orion back to back but does not attack.

Vegeta: I can tell your afraid, its nothing to feel bad about…except for the complete shame you should be feeling. After all these years trapped inside that rock you die only 30 minutes of coming out. How sad.

Orion: Don't take in to much of this saiyan. Your peoples arrogance is one of the reasons why your planet is now gone. 

Vegeta elbows Orion in the back sending him flying forward. Vegeta slowly turns on the spot and faces where Orion just landed. Orion now getting back up also turns on spot. They both stare each other down. 

Vegeta: Our planet was destroyed because of a cowards fear of our true power. Not because of arrogance!

Orion: Yes you handled yourselves quite nicely didn't you. I can sense no planet Vegeta. Hehehehehehhe.

Vegeta: If you think getting me angry is going to catch me of guard, than you just insulted me. 

Vegeta fires a blast at Orion, and as soon as it hit Vegeta was already throwing punches into his chest.

Orion: Ahhhh….ugh..ugh…ahh…ugh…ahh..ahh….grr….ahhhh

Vegeta delivers a hard punch which make Orion's back come out and then back in as Vegeta pulls back.

Orion: AHH……………..

Orion backs up holding his stomach, coughing up blood at the feet of Vegeta.

Vegeta: Pitiful. Your not even a challenge anymore. 

Orion: You may think of yourself as the most strongest right now but I'm………AHHHHHHH

Vegeta kicks Orion in the gut and holds his foot there.

Vegeta: You are in no position to tell me what your about to say. I am the strongest right now, but your going to show some great power in the end, right? Is that what your going to babble on about?

Vegeta holds up his hand at Orion's face with his foot still in his gut. He loads a blast in his hand and smiles.

Vegeta: This ends now.

Vegeta fires the blast at Orion, shooting him across three other islands and into the rocky cliff of the third island.

Vegeta: That's that. His power level is gone. All to easy indeed.

The others come over to Vegeta.

Krillen: So…uh..Vegeta. How did you ahhhh…..well do that?

Vegeta: Hmm, do what?

Tien: He means the power. How did you obtain a power only Babidi could unlock.

Vegeta: Im not going to waste me time explaining things to a bunch of nobodies. 

Trunks: We knew you'd say that. Anyway, we should see if he is really gone. 

Vegeta: Were you not watching? I just killed him in front of you.

Piccolo: You know that never means anything Vegeta. Just about everyone we've faced ends up coming back I don't think this is over.

Vegeta: Fine, if it'll shut you all up. 

Vegeta powers back down to Super saiyan 4.

Vegeta: Damn, good thing that all ended before I lost it. I don't think I could gain that power for a while now.

Vegeta and the others go over to the island and begin to search through the rubble. 

Vegeta: See. Nothing, now can we go al….?!??! What in the?

The island begins to shake and crumble. Then begins to raise into the high above in the air.

Piccolo: HE'S HERE!!

Trunks: His power, its different!

Vegeta: Come out you freak, im not done with you!

Orion: You said it yourself and didn't believe it. In the end my power is greater!

The islands side explodes, the smoke clears and nothing is there.

Vegeta: Grrrrrr, damn it, where is he why cant I sense him……

Orion: Im here, you fool.

Orion appears behind Vegeta, smiling holding his fist. He smashes down across Vegeta's face as he turns, knocking him out cold. Vegeta crashes to the ground and changes back to normal with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Orion: hahahhahaha Hahahha. You see, nothing special. I have to admit that I wasn't so sure with the outcome when you changed but now your done.

Orion walks over to Vegeta's body and stops. He looks over at the others.

Orion: You know don't you? That once he's dead…your next.

Everyone!!!!

Orion smirks at their response and turns his head back at Vegeta. He lifts him up by his cloths. Vegeta's head tilts to the side, eyes still in the back of his head. Blood running down his chin.

Orion: I told you from the beginning that this planet is going to die. But your not going to live to see it. I could use your power…but why steal something so……insignificant.

Orion holds up the palm of his hand to Vegeta's chest and speaks again.

Orion: You are useless, you and your entire race. You have proved that to me. Goodbye!

Orion fires through his chest still holding him in place so he doesn't fly from the attack.

Vegeta: Ugh……ahhhhhhhhhh……….

Orion stops the attack and continues to hold him.

Orion: Hahahhahaha.

Orion then turns at the same time throwing Vegeta's body off the floating island and down to the ocean below. A splash is heard, then silence.

Trunks: Dad……..FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Orion: hahahhahaha, what? You didn't see that coming? licks his lips Ha ha-ha. 

Trunks begins to power up.

Trunks: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Orion: Don't tell me, your going to stop me too, huh? Ha! Your going to save the day, revenge for your father. Give me a break. Ha. Tell you what kid…..both arms, behind my back. 

Trunks: Fine by me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Trunks powers up to super saiyan 2. 

Piccolo: Im helping too!

Trunks: Hmmmm? Are you sure Piccolo?

Piccolo: Yeah, im sure. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Trunks flies off at Orion, who has both arms behind his back smiling. 

Trunks: Eeeeee yaaa.

Trunks begins to kick and punch all over Orion. Orion though is just dodging every attack.

Orion: Come on kid, I know you can do better!

Orion brings up his knee into Trunks chin sending him back, but at the same time Piccolo jumps over Trunks flying back and aims a kick at Orion. Orion takes it straight in the face, which does nothing to him.

Piccolo!

Orion: Haaaa

Orion smashes his head into piccolo's face, then knees him in the gut, then kicks him away, then appears behind him and waits for him to come, then when he does Orion kicks him into the air and flies at him. Piccolo, his back facing the approaching Orion, looks up and smiles. 

Orion: Here I come!

Before Orion can deliver his next attack Piccolo turns suddenly with his hands up to his face, the sun behind him.

Piccolo: SOLAR FLARE!!!!

Orion: AHHHHHHHH my, my eyes!!

Piccolo: Now's your chance Trunks! Do it!!!

Trunks who's standing on the ground begins to throw his hands in a symmetrical fashion. Then stops and puts his open together at the forefinger and thumb.

Trunks: Take this you bastard! BURNING ATTACK!!!

Trunks fires his attack at Orion, Piccolo flies away just in time. 

Orion: What? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Orion gets hit full blast by the attack. An explosion crumbles the island some more.

Trunks: Haaaa……….haaaa……haaaa………

Tien now flies in next to Trunks.

Tien: Its not over is it?

Trunks: There's no way. 

Tien: Im joining this fight. Im not just going to stand back and do nothing.

18 and the others come over too.

18: Me too, I need a good fight.

Krillen: Well I cant just stand back and do nothing can I? I may be old, but at least ill be able to destarct him if it'll help.

HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

Everyone looks over to where the smoke is still hanging.

Orion: You fools think that just because your all helping that you can win?

Orion shows from the smoke with his hands still behind his back, nothing to show that he was hit by Trunk's blast.

Orion: Ha hahahhahaha. This is entertaining. Ill keep my hands to my back for some more. All of you at once!

Trunks: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Trunks begins to power up again, but this time its different. Everyone notices it and begins to watch. 

Trunks: You killed my father, and my best friend! And now you toy with us as if we our just a joke?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Trunk's power begins to make the island crumble more. Then a blinding flash shows and when it dies down Trunks stands there. No eyebrows, long golden hair. Super saiyan 3.

Trunks: Well now, this was unexpected. 

Piccolo: But……..what did it?

Trunks: I guess the same for my father, anger. 

Orion: Is this some kind of joke? Do you all intend to defeat me by changing you hair? 

Trunks: Dad may have not shown this to you, but this is the step before super saiyan 4. 

Orion: And that's supposed to mean what kid? He couldn't have even defeat me as a "super saiyan 4" So know your telling me that because you a step behind him, that your going to win?

Trunks: smiles

Trunks begins to power up and so does everyone else.

18: Ready Krillen?

Krillen: Ready!

18 and Krillen: DESTRUCTO DISK!

They both throw disks at Orion, more than one.

Orion: Pathetic.

Orion turns solid metal and the disks blow up on him, but do nothing. He changes back after they stop.

Krillen: Darn it!

Orion flies down to the two and head butts Krillen then turns to 18.

Orion: Hey there beautiful. Why don't you become my new queen?

18: Sorry, I don't do pigs.

Orion: Grrrr, fine then. 

Orion kicks her at the side brining her arm in as well. Her arm then breaks.

18: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

18 hold's her arm, wires sticking out and blood running down it. 

Tien: 18!

Tien flies at Orion with Trunks behind him. Orion fazes away when Tien attempts to attack him.

Tien: What?!

Orion appears in front of him with a blast loaded in his hand pointed at his face.

Orion: For you. Haaaa aaaa

Orion blows Tien away and Piccolo comes up and sweep kicks Orion off his feet. Then knees him up into the air. Orion stops half way and turns.

Orion: Caught me off guard. Hey….watch this. 

Orion rushes at Piccolo and fazes at the last minute before hitting him. He then appears at Piccolos side and opens his mouth which has energy forming around it.

Piccolo!

Orion fires his mouth blast at Piccolo and Piccolo covers.

Piccolo: ……..

Before it hits, Trunks appears and smacks the blast away. Then stares down Orion. 

Trunks: You ok Piccolo?

Piccolo: Ill live. So any ideas?

Trunks: None, and he's just playing with us. He could have killed us at anytime. We need help.

Tien: ahhhh, no kidding. This is bad. You ok Krillen.

Krillen: Oh yeah, never been better.

Krillen was knock out when 18 was attack he now sees her damage.

Krillen 18! 18, are you ok?!??

18: Im out of this fight by the looks of it. Ugh. 

Krillen: Its going to be ok, we can get it fixed. Grrrr. Damn him!

Orion: If you losers are done chatting we can continue.

Trunks: ugh, what are we going to do?

Orion: smiles

Trunks: Wait! Piccolo.

Piccolo: Huh?

Trunks: Quick, call Goten. Get him over here. 

Piccolo: Right,……Goten…..Goten…..

Back at Roshi island

Goten: And that's what happened Cho. They are fighting them as we speak. 

Cho: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, but I miss Gohan!! Its not fair!

Goten: I know, I know I miss him too. But we cant lose our heads. We would not want that. 

Cho: Oh..ok. 

Goten: I want you to stay here with Grandma and you mom ok? Can you be strong enough and help them?

Cho: Ye…yes.

Goten: Good. Now I ………

Piccolo: GOTEN!

Goten: AHHH, who….what….piccolo?

Piccolo: yeah its me but shut up and listen.

Goten: What?

Piccolo: We need you down here now, we need all the help we can get. Trunks has some kind of idea and ask me to contact you.

Goten: I think I may have an idea what had plan is, ok im coming Piccolo. As fast as I can.

Piccolo: Good, hurry!

Goten prepares to take off when he stops and thinks about something.

Goten: Hmm, if he's planning to do what I think then maybe it would help if I bought this.

Goten runs back to the house and comes out with Trunk's sword. 

Goten: Oh man its going to be cool with this. Alright, time to go. Take care Cho.

Cho calls after Goten as he takes off.

Cho: Bye Goten, Good luck.

Back at the battle field.

Piccolo: He's coming, I hope you know what your doing.

Trunks: I do, we just have to stay alive long enough.

Piccolo: Wait…are you thinking………….

Orion: ENOUGH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Orion, waiting as patiently as he was, is bored now.

Orion: Im bored, I want to fight. Your going to fight me now, no more waiting, im done waiting.

Trunks: Krillen. You take 18 out of here and get her some help. 

Krillen: Gotcha.

Krillen picks up 18 and flies off with her.

Orion: Oh now you don't!

Orion loads a blast but another blast comes and hits him.

Orion: Fine, they can go. It doesn't matter.

Trunks lowers his arms, he was the one that fired the blast.

Piccolo: Tien, lets do it.

Tien: Right!

Piccolo and Tien begin to power up. Then after a bit they perform the splitting image technique. Now there are 4 of each of them.

Piccolo: Lets go!

All eight of them jump at Orion, who know has his arms out from his back.

Orion: Come on then!

Orion prepares to fight as the others come at him. Piccolo begins to punch at him as another Piccolo kicks at him, both being blocked by Orion. The other two Piccolos begin to power up with their fingers pointed at their heads. The Tien's join in with the other two Piccolos and fight Orion. 

Piccolo: You ready?

Piccolo: Yeah!

Both the Piccolo's power up the attack and prepare to fire.

Tien: Eeeeee yaaaaaaaaa!

One of the Tien's catch Orion to the back of his head knocking him off his guard. Giving the others fighting him the chance to do damage. Now all of them are beating him down.

Piccolo: Almost………..

Piccolo: Just a bit more………

Goten shows up to the fight. 

Trunks: Ahh, good. 

Goten: Trunks? What the hell? You're a super saiyan 3?

Trunks: Yes but not for long.

Trunks powers down to a super saiyan 2.

Goten: Your plan, you plan that we fuse right?

Trunks: Yes, if we fuse at our highest equal power then we can stand a chance. 

Goten: I thought so, so I bought this too.

Goten throws his sword to Trunks.

Trunks: Something tells me we need this. 

Goten powers up to super saiyan 2.

Goten: You ready then?

Trunks: Yes.

Back at the fight.

Piccolo: Move, Now!

All the ones beating Orion jump away at the command. Orion, not understanding turns to see 2 of the piccolos fire their attacks.

Piccolo 1 and 2: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!!!

The beams fly at the un expecting Orion, hitting him through the chest and his stomach.

Orion: AHHHHHHHHHH

Orion falls back onto the ground. Tien and Piccolo form back into one. 

Piccolo: There that should be enough time.

Tien: Yeah, come on.

They both fly back some and land. Orion still lying on the ground.

Trunks: Here we go!

They both get into position apart from each other and perform the fusion technique.

Goten and Trunks: FUUUUU SIOOOOOON HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Orion begins to get back up, struggling.

Orion: Damn…damn it. They got me. No matter.

Orion powers up and the damage is fixed. He looks up suddenly at the power coming from a bit away.

Orion: What the hell?

The blinding light begins to fade as a person begins to come into view. He is wearing white pants and a short black vest with yellow lining on its sides. His hair is the form or a super saiyan 2, his face that of both Trunks and Goten. Gotenks has returned.

Orion: Grrrrrr. I don't know what trickery this is, but im not going to let it continue.

Orion loads a black ki blast.

Orion: BARANKA BLAST

Orion fires his blast at Gotenks, who just flick it away with a slight movement of his hand. 

Orion: What?!

Gotenks: I never thought I would be in this body again. Im much taller than I remember, and much stronger. Heh!

Gotenks looks over at the ground and walks to the spot where Trunk's sword lies. He picks it up and straps it on.

Gotenks: Oh yeah, feeling good.

Gotenks begins to stretch his muscles and punches at the air. Not paying attention to Orion.

Orion: Who is this fighter? I don't sense the other two anymore…..

Piccolo: I guess were done being needed. If he can just finish him before his half hour is up then we may be able to win. 

Tien: I cant believe how much power im feeling. And he's only a super saiyan 2. 

Gotenks: So ugly, are you ready to die?

Orion!?

In a flash of a second Gotenks is in front of Orion with his elbow in his gut. Orion spits up blood and stumbles backwards.

Gotenks: I only got that shot in cause you haven't taken in the sight you see. The power I have now is no where close to yours, but Im about to fix that.

Gotenks powers up once more and as quickly as he does he turns super saiyan 3. 

Orion: This is impossible. He..he has matched my power?! But he's no stronger than Vegeta. 

Gotenks smiles at the fear shown from Orion. 

Gotenks: Well? Lets go……..

Well things are starting to look a bit brighter for the hero's of earth. Though the toll is much more costly. They have lost Vegeta, and 18 is down for the count. Now with nothing stopping Orion they to saiyans fuse once more in an attempt to put a stop to him once and for all. Can they do it? Will they do it before the fusion wears off? Or is earth still doomed to destruction…find out next time of the next exciting episode of DragonBall GU!!!! 


End file.
